Despues de la tormenta, viene la calma
by pichubonito
Summary: Sasuke muere, o eso es lo que le hacen creer a Sakura. La familia Uchiha y Haruno siempre han sido unidas, pero problemas familiares entre los Uchiha los obligan a fingir la muerte de Sasuke para alejarlo de Sakura.  ¿Podra el amor entre ellos dos vencer?
1. Un buen comienzo

ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL, TODO PERSONAJE MENCIONADO AQUÍ ES PROPIEDAD DE "pichubonito" O CONOCIDA TAMBIEN COMO "Sakura Uchiha" CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE ROBE LA HISTORIA O ALGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES SERA BUENO NO TENGO NINGUN CASTIGO PERO AUN ASÍ, SU CONCIENCIA LA ATORMENTARA POR ROBO.

¿Qué es la muerte? Es que un cuerpo pierda toda su energía, en la religión, es llamada el alma.

Algunos piensan que la muerte es el fin de todo, por eso le temen. Otros, al contrario, piensan que es pasar a una mejor vida.

Yo opino que es la segunda, pero aun así la muerte es algo que no me gustaría ver o vivir.

¿Alguno (a) de ustedes ha perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas?, ¿ya sea un familiar o un amigo?

Mi nombre es Sakura y contare lo que viví cuando mi mejor amigo murió, o bueno, eso fue lo que me hicieron creer.

Sakura Haruno, una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, largo hasta la cintura, con algunos mechones cayendo en su cara, de un inusual color de ojos: verde jade, mide 1.61, tiene 16 años. Estudia en la preparatoria Eitoku Gakuen en Tokio, tienen las mejores calificaciones y le gusta tocar piano y cantar. Tiene muchos amigos pero al que considera su mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha. Es hija única y sus padres Ayumi y Asashi Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy guapo, alto, de 1.68 de altura, tiene cabello negro con reflejos azulados, siempre lo trae algo alborotado, sus ojos son negros como la noche y siempre mantiene una cara seria con todos, excepto con Sakura, tiene las mismas calificaciones que Sakura. Sabe tocar guitarra, violín y piano, siendo este ultimo su favorito. Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Itachi Uchiha, y sus padres Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Era viernes, 6 a.m. Sakura se levanto para ir a la escuela, se fue directo al bañar, al salir se puso su uniforme, que consistía en una falda negra con líneas rojas en la parte de abajo, de tablones que llegaba a la rodilla, una camisa blanca de manga corta, un listo rojo en el cuello, un saco negro con líneas en las orillas. Cepilló su cabello y lo dejó suelto adornándolo con un listo rojo que combinaba con el uniforme.

Bajó a desayunar, terminando se lavó los dientes, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa.

Sakura: itekimasu! – dijo para que su mamá la escuchara. Su padre ya habia salido a su trabajo

El padre de Sakura era policía, y su madre ama de casa. Los padres de Sakura eran muy amigos de los de Sasuke, tambien por eso se conocían, aparte de estar en la misma escuela.

Ayumi: iterashai! – le dijo a Sakura y esta cerró la puerta.

Despues de 10 minutos de camino a la escuela (iba a pie) Sakura llego a la escuela, ahí se encontró con Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sai.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules como el cielo, tenia en sus mejillas tres marcas que le daban un aspecto rebelde. Un chico muy alegre al cual no le gustaban las clases, era el peor de su clase, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Y actualmente salía con Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga era un muchacha muy linda de cabello negro azulado, largo y liso hasta la cintura, tenia fleco que cubria su frente y unos mechones que caian a los lados de su cara, sus ojos eran de color perla, tenia buenas calificaciones y era una de las mejores amigas de Sakura.

Ino Yamanaka, tenia el cabello largo y liso, rubia, de ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de Naruto. Tenia su cabello atado a una coleta, dejando el fleco cubrirle un poco el ojo izquierdo. Tenia calificaciones regulares, le gustaba mucho salir de compras y actualmente tenia una relación con Sai. Es la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que eran niñas.

Y por ultimo Sai Hanazawa, cabello negro, liso, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca muy palida, le gusta mucho pintar, por lo que es el jefe del club de pintura de su escuela, es un chico serio que raramente sonríe, pero aun así se lleva bien con todos. Fue transferido a la Eitoku Gakuen desde Osaka, su ciudad de origen.

Naruto: buenos días Sakura! – dijo sonriendo, cosa muy común en el

Sakura: buenos días!

Ino: oye frentesota, ¿hiciste la tarea?

Sakura: si ¿por?

Ino: ¿me la pasas? *-*

Sakura: esta bien - dijo sacando su cuaderno de la mochila.

Ino: gracias ^^, nos vemos en el salón. Vamos Sai – Dijo llevándose a Sai con ella, el solo se despidió de nosotros con la mano.

Sakura: oye Naruto ¿y Sasuke? – preguntó volteando a ver a todas partes y no lo encontró

Naruto: no lo se, es raro de el que llegue tarde.

En eso suena el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases.

Hinata: oigan, vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Todos hicieron caso y se fueron al salón.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Que tal este primer capitulo?  
>Sean sinceros y dejen reviews *-*<p>

Es mi primer fanfic sasusaku tragico pero ya tenia tiempo pensando en como seria uno, y pues aqui lo tienen.

Tratare de actualizar pronto

.::~*~Sakura-Uchiha~*~::.  
>(OUT)<p> 


	2. Empiezan los problemas

Hola, se que no habia actualizado en un buen tiempo, pero es que la inspiracion no llegaba.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

CON LA FAMILIA UCHIHA

Sasuke se habia levantado temprano, como de costumbre, se arreglo para ir a la escuela y fue a desayunar, al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina se encuentra con su padre parado esperándolo.

-Sasuke quiero hablar contigo- Dice Fugaku serio

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- Responde Sasuke curioso

-Primero siéntate- Se dirigió al sillón de la sala, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y ambos se sentaron -Quiero que tomes esto de la mejor manera posible, lo hable con tu madre y pensamos que es lo mejor-

-Ok, ¿pero de que hablas?- Preguntaba el Uchiha menos aun si entender lo que su padre le quería decir

-Sasuke, te cambiaremos de escuela, necesitas empezar a prepararte para heredar la empresa familiar-

-Pero… Itachi… el es el mayor, el debería heredar la empresa- Estaba un poco enojado, pero lo ocultaba

-Lo se, pero el perdió la oportunidad al irse a estudiar a otro país sin mi permiso, por ese motivo la empresa pasara a tus manos y quiero que estés preparado-

-La escuela en la que estoy me parece bien- Dice Sasuke tratando de convencer a su padre de que cambie de opinión

-Si pero hay una mejor – Dice Fugaku aun con su semblante serio

-¿y que hay de mis amigos, que les diré?, ¿Dejare mis estudios en la Eitoku Gakuen a medias? –

-Tus estudios no los dejaras a medias, te pondrás al corriente con lo que llevan a la otra escuela, y los amigos no los necesitas – Responde Fugaku. Así es, Fugaku Uchiha era de esas personas que pensaban que los amigos no eran necesarios. Razón por la cual Itachi tenia muchos conflictos con el.

-Mis amigos importan, y mucho – Dice Sasuke enojado

-Solo te desviaran de tu objetivo –

-No, ese no es mi objetivo, es TU objetivo, TU eres el que quiere que herede la empresa – Dice Sasuke parándose de su asiento

-NO ME HABLES ASÍ UCHIHA SASUKE! – Responde Fugaku enojado parándose también y mirando a Sasuke.

-Pues no creo que me escuches de otra manera, ahora veo porque Itachi tenia tantos problemas contigo-

-Mira Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión sobre si quieres esto o no, te estoy avisando y voy a tomar las medidas que sean necesarias para que lo hagas-

-¿Qué harás? – Dice Sasuke en tono retador

-Conozco bien a tus amigos, y si tanto te importan no querrás que les pase nada malo – Responde Fugaku sacando su celular y buscando un numero en especifico

-Con ellos no te metas –

-Pues entonces haz lo que te digo, porque los que sufrirán mas serán Naruto y esa chica… ¿como se llama?... aah si Sakura- Dice mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante

-A ella ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima porque si no…- No termina de hablar porque Fugaku lo interrumpe

-¿Porque si no que? No puedes hacerme nada Sasuke.-

-…-

-Bien, entonces ya se lo que haremos –

-¿?-

-Diré que tuviste un accidente y que por desgracia falleciste – Dice Fugaku tranquilo

-Estas loco- Dice Sasuke con miedo

-Así a tus amigos no les pasara nada, y tu te iras a estudiar y todos felices –

-El único que estará feliz aquí serás tú-

-¿Y tu no?, no les hare nada a ellos ¿no te hace feliz eso?-

-…-

-Todo hecho, ve a tu cuarto – Ordena Fugaku y Sasuke sin pensarlo sube a su cuarto y cierra la puerta tan fuerte que por poco la tira.

Fugaku se sienta de nuevo en el sillón y prende la televisión, en eso llega Mikoto y se sienta junto a el

-Escuche toda su discusión, ¿no crees que es demasiado?- Pregunta Mikoto preocupada

-Es por el bien de nuestra familia – Responde Fugaku

-Voy a hablar con Sasuke, no vaya a querer irse de la casa como Itachi – Dice Mikoto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sasuke…

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Es un capitulo algo corto pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas ya se estan poniendo algo tensas entre los Uchiha, pronto vendra algo mas interesante.

Hasta entonces

ja, matane :P

.::~*~Sakura-Uchiha~*~::.  
>(OUT)<p> 


	3. NOTAS DEL AUTOR

**Esto es solo una nota por parte del autor, lo siento si esperaban que fuera un capitulo para "Despues de la tormente viene la calma"**

Se que tengo mucho tiempo de no dar siquiera alguna muestra de vida, pero aqui estoy, sigo viva XD okno XD

Para quienes estaban esperando actualizacion del fanfic, lo siento, la verdad no se si pueda seguir escribiendolo, y no es porque haya dejado de ser fan del SasuSaku... al contrario, eso nunca, pero esta historia estaba pensada no para ser un SasuSaku... si no una historia original, con personajes originales, no necesariamente de anime.

Quise cambiar entonces un poco las cosas y adaptar la historia al mundo de Naruto, pero me di cuenta de que me resultaba mas dificil de lo que crei, aun asi intentare hacerla un SasuSaku... me tardare, pero espero me tengan paciencia.

Ademas de que esta historia es algo triste, y me es dificil escribirla a veces.

Si gustan leer la historia como debia ser originalmente entren aqui:

** .mx**

Ahi entren a la pagina que dice "Despues de la tormenta viene la calma" y ahi pueden leerla, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar. Espero les guste y si quieren esperar a que escriba la version SasuSaku con toda libertad pueden hacerlo, o pueden leer incluso las dos versiones, pues hay cosas que cambian.

Espero esten super bien y sigan leyendo mis historias, espero tambien lean mis historias en mi blog, y dejen su opinion, si gustan podrian tambien leer en mi cuenta de fictionpress: ** ~pichubonito**

** Se despide de ustedes Sakura Uchiha ^-^**


End file.
